


The Hawk, The Witch, and the Traitor

by FrauleinFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Badass SHIELD Agents, F/M, Scarlethawk - Freeform, Scarlethawk Feels, Spade, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinFangirl/pseuds/FrauleinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the vigorous battle between the Avengers and Ultron, Clint Barton drives with Wanda Maximoff to his secret, off-the-grid safe house in order to help the relinquished Maximoff twin to cope with her brother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Feels Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic takes place right after Ultron's defeat. It is also noted that this fic's universe is changed up a bit, where Clint doesn't have a wife or kids, and only has his safe house (aka The Farm). Futhermore, this is everyone's one and only warning that spoilers from the Age of Ultron movie are in this fic. If you have NOT seen the movie, then I suggest you DON'T read this. Otherwise, hope you enjoy the story. :)
> 
> P.S. Brian Gamble is going to be brought into this Marvel fan fic as an undead, anti-hero known as Spade. ;)

  The Avengers returned to headquarters, riding on Nick Fury's Helicarrier, after facing a fierce combat with the villainous robot, Ultron. When dropped off, they began to separate and think things through in the aftermath of the flesh-vs-robot battle. Some of the Avengers stayed behind at HQ for a little while longer, while others planned to leave and head somewhere in peace and quiet as soon as possible.

  Clint Barton was one of those people planning to leave as soon as he got there.

  As soon as they arrived, the Avengers began heading up to the HQ building after going through the securely protected gates. Some chatted with each other as they headed up to the entrance, while a couple others began to say their goodbyes and would have a vehicle provided for them to make the trip home. Clint said his goodbyes to everybody, patting most of the male colleagues on the back and giving them a "bro hug", while he affectionately hugged Natasha and thanked her for helping him.

  He said goodbye to Steve Rogers last, and before he could depart, Steve glanced to his left, seeking out someone, and gestured over there. "I think somebody's looking for a friend."

  Clint followed his gaze to see what he meant, and that's when he saw the Scarlet Witch, sitting on a lined edge of bricks near the gates. She sat there, looking at the green grass, her hands pressed onto her thighs as she tried to breathe without her voice cracking. Clint's heart shattered at the sight. He knew what had happened; he had experienced it directly.

  "I'll talk to her." Clint told Rogers, giving him a pat on the shoulder, and then strolled over to the young woman.

  She looked up, letting out a little gasp, since she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings. When she acknowledged it was Clint, she settled and looked back down at the grass. Clint took a seat beside her, looking at her deeply. Eventually, he reached out and touched her arm gently.

  "I am truly sorry for your loss, Wanda," Clint spoke softly, looking down at the grass with her, his hand still placed on her arm. "He fought hard, I will give him that, and he saved me and that little boy's life. I wasn't expecting that at all, however... I didn't even know he was there until the rubble stopped sprouting everywhere and the smoke cleared. I was going to sacrifice myself to protect that kid..."

  Wanda's breath hitched at the truth, and she inhaled sharply before she glanced at him and looked into his ocean-colored eyes. She provided a crushed, heartbroken smile, tears welling in her dark eyes. "He was a great fighter. He saved your life by sacrificing himself. That's not something you should be ashamed of..." She paused for a moment, sucking in some air to swallow and prevent her tears from escaping. "I guess it was his shot at redemption for joining with Ultron. Mine was... stepping out the door, after I hid like a coward." She turned away and put her hands over her eyes, sobbing a little.

  "Hey, hey, come here," Clint said, trying to pull her close with his big hands as she sobbed. Gingerly, she leaned against him, but kept her eyes hidden in her hands. "It's okay, Wanda. I'm here for you. And you're not a coward. When you stepped out that door, you weren't a coward. You were being an Avenger. Your brother was being an Avenger by fighting those robots and getting the civilians to safety, just like you and I were."

  She hesitated from answering, continuing to sob. Clint rubbed his hand against her other arm, as he wrapped his own around her shoulders. The other gently squeezed her shoulder for comfort, and after a point, her sobbing fainted. She raised her head and looked at Clint with red, tear-welled eyes. "Pietro was more of an Avenger than me. He wasn't a coward. He didn't go and hide like I did."

  "Well, you may have hid, but that didn't make you less of an Avenger," Clint told her softly, staring into her eyes to confirm that statement. "I mean, look what happened. You stepped out that door and kept fighting. You helped us defeat Ultron, because you and your brother didn't let him get inside your head and screw around with things."

  Wanda looked into Clint's eyes for reassurance, and when she seemed to find it, she nodded, pursing her lips to keep from crying again.

  Then, an idea came to Clint.

  "Hey, tell you what," Clint said, releasing her for a moment, while she wiped her eyes. "I'm headed off back to my safe house. It's off the grid, thanks to an agreement I had with Fury when SHIELD fell. If you want, since you have nowhere to go, you can come with me. Before anymore missions come up, we can train together and grow stronger for the next battles to come. That way, you can prove yourself some more for being an elite Avenger." He smiled at her, waiting for her response to his suggestion.

  Wanda wiped her eyes, and when they were cleared from the wet tears, she looked at Clint's smiling face. Then, she managed to an offer a grin, nodding.

  "Yes. I would like that."

  "Good." He patted her knee, then sat up, holding out his hand. She took it gingerly and stood up with him. "Come on, they've got a car waiting for us."

 

  Soon, after leaving HQ, Clint and Wanda left discreetly, saying their farewells to their last member: Nick Fury. He knew where they were headed, though most of the other Avengers didn't know Clint Barton was taking Wanda Maximoff with him. Well, maybe everyone except Steve, since he was the one who pointed Wanda out to Clint. 

  Clint drove the borrowed SHIELD truck, while Wanda sat in the passenger seat up front next to him. They had both changed out of their heroic uniforms, Wanda wearing a short-sleeved black shirt and charcoal leather pants, in addition to her combat boots. Clint wore an black, sleeveless, UnderArmour tank and his own set of leather pants, in addition to a larger size of combat boots. Soft music played through the radio, while their lightly-packed bags were placed in the back seats of the truck. The sun was setting behind the hills, which made the sky a golden, pink color. The two-lane freeway was quiet as they drove back to Iowa, which was where Clint's safe house was located.

  Clint glanced at her after a point, noticing her for the first time in person. Before, during their fights, Clint didn't notice much about her. Other than noticing she had mind-control powers and that she was a fierce, avenging fighter, Clint didn't know much else about her, let alone notice how vulnerable and fragile she looked without her Scarlet Witch uniform. In her casual clothes, with her long, wavy brown hair left down across her shoulders, she looked a young, normal-looking woman in society. But, deep down, she was way more than that, as he knew that about himself.

  "You doing alright?" He asked her.

  Wanda looked away from staring straight ahead at the road and glanced at Clint. It was almost as if she had tuned out the world itself and didn't even feel his eyes studying her. She nodded, quietly responding, "Yeah." Then, her head turned straight again.

  "You getting hungry? Want something to eat before the rest of the trip home? Maybe a bathroom break as well?" He was almost desperate to get something out of her.

  Wanda glanced at him a second time, searching his eyes, and then let out a low, quiet giggle. "Oh, Mr. Barton, I think it's  _you_ who's in need of a refreshment."

  Clint laughed, turning away as he focused on the road, one of his hands on top of the steering wheel. "Well, you got me there, sweetheart. I am hungry, and I do badly need to use the bathroom. But, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

  "Yes."

  "Okay. There's a rest stop coming up in just a sec. We'll stop there."

  They pulled into the parking lot of the oval-shaped rest stop building. Clint parked the truck and turned off the ignition. He glanced at Wanda, who was looking down at her laced combat boots. "You ready to go in?"

  Wanda hesitated, then met his gaze, and eventually nodded. "Yes."

  Clint nodded. "Alright."

  The two climbed out of the truck, heading up to the entrance after Clint locked the car. They first headed to the bathrooms to refresh themselves, and Clint told her as he gestured to the lobby area near the gift shop, "Meet you back here."

  Wanda nodded, and they both went into the separate bathrooms. She came to the first row of sinks and stalls, spotting a fair amount of people. Wanda didn't really want to be around people, especially civilians at this point, for that they reminded her of her brother, Pietro.

  So, she moved onto the next hallway, hoping that one was less full of people. Fortunately, it was, and she went up to the sink and washed her hands. She had forgotten there was remaining dirt and oil stained on her hands from the battle with Ultron and his army of robots. She scrubbed hard with the bathroom soap, getting dirt out from under her nails and removing the oil stains on her wrist. After rinsing them off, she turned the water off, the remaining droplets falling into the sink and down the drain.

  Wanda stared at her reflection, realizing how dirty and tired-looking she appeared. Her wavy hair was untidy and her eyes were still a little red from sobbing hard earlier that evening. And even though she was wearing clean clothes now, she admitted to herself that she was in need of a long, hot shower. Or even a hot bath, if at all possible.

  Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Wanda exited the bathroom and found Clint standing near the gift shop, his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, which bulged through the underarmour shirt he was wearing. Wanda acknowledged that she hadn't taken the time to notice him much, especially when they were busy making sure Ultron didn't win the battle. She hardly knew anything about him, although she trusted him the most out of all the Avengers. Though, she did know he was skilled with a bow; he was comforting and smart during intense circumstances, and that he understood the pain she went through.

  Finally, she approached him, and he lowered his arms from his chest and tried to offer her a small grin. "I saw they have a Sbarro here. It's a good, fast Italian place. You up for Italian food?"

  Wanda nodded silently in response.

  The duo headed to the mini restaurant in the food court. Clint told her he would pay for the meals, after Wanda stated what she wanted, and let her go sit down at a table. Wanda picked a table that was near a quiet corner and right by the large window, away from the busier tables in the food court. She folded her hands carefully on the silver table, her eyes scanning everybody and everything surrounding her. She was superstitious, especially after the final battle against Ultron, but she wondered if she was just being paranoid. _There couldn't be a threat right after that battle... right?_ Wanda thought.

  Her insecure thoughts were interrupted back to reality when her head snapped to the right and found Clint approaching the table with a red tray, carrying the food. She swallowed as he set it down gently, and then climbed into the chair across from her. He removed her bowl of ziti from the tray and placed it in front of her, while he took his own plate of spaghetti and meatballs and gave it to himself. After setting the tray aside and giving them both a set of plastic silverware, he began to eat hungrily.

  Wanda, however, didn't scarf down her food desperately like Clint did. Although the steaming pasta smelled scrumptious, the scent also made her feel slightly nauseous. She only ate a couple bites of it, the rest of it only being toyed with her fork.

  Clint looked up at her as he chewed, his plate of spaghetti half gone. He saw how childish Wanda seemed, her hand pressed to her cheek and her elbow on the table for support while she toyed around with the rigatoni noodles with her plastic fork. After wiping his mouth with a napkin and swallowing the bite he took, he asked, "Aren't you hungry? We might not stop for a while again unless it's an emergency."

  Wanda looked up, and offered a sad grin. "Aren't you full?"

  Clint chuckled, glancing down at his plate of spaghetti.

  Wanda's grin increased a little, and then it faded while she continued to play with the large noodles. "Starvation isn't the emergency what I'm worried about. It's failure and despair."

  Clint paused from eating, staring hard at her. He knew she was hurting deep down because of Pietro's unexpected death, and that it was hard for her to open up and talk casually about anything without something reminding her of the battle and her brother. When he saw her push her plate away from her reach a little, he used his fork and knife to pick up the one meatball the employee gave him and placed it on top of Wanda's pasta, pushing the plate back to her. She stared at the meatball blankly, then up at Clint, perplexed.

  "You can have that. You need some food." He murmured, gesturing with his fork. When she didn't move a muscle, he looked up at her and urged her. "Go on, it's okay."

  Reluctantly, Wanda picked up her plastic knife and fork, cutting the meatball in half. As he chewed another bite of spaghetti, Clint watched her as she took one half of the sauce-covered meatball and ate it. She observed the taste silently as she chewed. The juicy, fresh taste soothed her mouth; she hadn't had a decent meatball like this for a long time, and she managed to smile at Clint after she was finished chewing. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Barton."

  "You're welcome." Clint smiled, going for another handful of pasta, when he glanced back up at her. "And, by the way, call me Clint."

  Wanda grinned, and he did so in return, as the duo finished their meal. She knew what it felt like to experience loss and pain and despair, but now, she also knew what it felt like to have a good, close friend offer her nothing but respect and comfort, despite siding with Ultron previously. She hoped she wouldn't lose the relationship with Clint Barton like she did with Pietro, especially when trust was so vulnerable. 


	2. Drive By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda sees something shocking as she and Clint hit the road again to reach Clint's secret hideaway.

  After finishing their quick Italian meal, Clint and Wanda departed from the rest stop, hitting the road again to drive to their destination, which was Clint's so-called hideaway. The sky was now fading into a faint twilight, and soon, the sky turned dark enough for the stars to start popping out. Soft music continued to play on the truck's radio, while Clint drove silently on the freeway.

  Wanda used an iPod to listen to her own music during the trip. She had to skip a few songs because they reminded her of Pietro. She secretly wanted to listen to them, though, because she wanted to cherish the remaining memories she had of her former twin brother, but at the same time she was dreading crying again. It was embarrassing enough for Barton to witness her sobs earlier that day at SHIELD's HQ. 

  They finally crossed the border line into Iowa, entering a larger freeway in the downtown area. Lights from the city's buildings were shining, and advertisement signs were lit up like the stars in the night sky. More cars appeared on the larger freeway, heading to their own destinations. It seemed peaceful to Wanda, but hardly anything was able to keep her mind off Pietro's death.

  Every once in a while, Clint would briefly glance at Wanda. He wondered if she'd say or do something different, instead of sitting straight up in the car seat and looking out the window with her ear buds plugged into her iPod, but she barely even moved one muscle. He sighed quietly and turned away. He wanted to talk to her more, because he felt compassionate towards her now, but he was afraid he would seem too pushy or that he was bothering her. So, he focused on driving instead of trying to talk to her, unless she offered.

  Wanda knew Clint was watching her whenever he got the chance while driving, but she refused to look at him. She felt exhausted, sad, and even dead inside. Her twin brother meant everything to her, and now he was gone. Gone, just within an instant; and she remembered how it felt when the tragedy tore her apart through the bond. She knew Clint didn't even ask for him to be there to protect a young child from being shot by Ultron. Deep down, she wanted to talk to Clint and apologize to him for shutting him out, but she couldn't find the right words.

  As they continued driving on the large, three-lane freeway, Wanda gazed out the passenger window. Calm piano music played from her iPod. As she watched the city, a black object coming from the right caught her eye. Looking harder, her mind registered the fact that it was a black car coming up in the right lane. It began passing them slowly on highway, and Wanda gazed at it absent-mindedly with fatigued eyes. 

  Suddenly, they passed under a highway lamp that hung above the road. Within that fast moment, the light flashed through the inside of the car, and Wanda caught a vague glimpse of the man inside the car...

  And the man almost looked exactly like... Clint Barton!

  Wanda gasped, but the light disappeared, and the figure in the car turned back into darkness. Wanda could feel Clint's concerned eyes on her, but she ignored him for a moment and peered harder at the car. But, as soon as she did that, the car suddenly sped up and cut in front of Clint's truck, making him slam on the breaks a little.

  "Jesus!" Clint hissed, and then shook his head, gesturing to the vehicle in front of him. "Look at this asshole. Thought he could get somewhere faster, but now he's just slamming his damn breaks in traffic."

  Wanda gaped as she watched the car in front of them, wondering if what she saw was an illusion or if it was real. Knowing curiosity might be a dangerous risk, Wanda closed her eyes and raised her hand discreetly, sending red waves through the air. They traveled outward and towards the car, going inside and heading straight for the driver's head. He was unaware of it, but Wanda was going through his mind and wondering what was stored in there. She had to find out the truth.

   _Images flashed through her mind as she looked in depth of the driver's thoughts. She saw a young man, who looked exactly like Clint, laughing with another man as they awarded him and his partner a badge-- a SWAT badge. A new image flashed by, showing him getting kicked off the force. Another new image: him leading a high pursuit, something about $100 million. Then, an image of him fighting his former partner, shortly before being knocked under a train wheel, dying in the process. Then, she suddenly saw Fury, and agents carrying the body before the police could go down to the rail yard and take it. Then, it flashed to a lab as they experimented on him, and when it was successful, they waited for him to wake up. Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of one of the experimenter's throats, growling, before knocking them unconscious and escaping them._

_"He's lethal, but he will be hunted down by HYDRA, since they've seem to take an interest in him just as much as we have." Fury said. "Keep an eye out for him. He isn't SHIELD nor HYDRA. Not yet."_

The images disappeared, and Wanda returned back to reality, breathing heavily. It frightened her how similar the man was to Clint, let alone having Fury disguise as a SWAT leader and take an interest in this man. Now, he was here, driving on the road to who-knows-where. Who was he? Wanda wondered. She didn't receive a name from the vision, but she did remember the face and some of the history she discovered. How could she not?

  Clint glanced at her, narrowing his eyebrows. He almost reached out and touched her, but decided not to. "You okay, Wanda?"

  Wanda hesitated, trying to catch her breath from the shocking scenes of the driver's past. Eventually, she regained her senses and glanced at him. She swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just... I'm just... I just got scared from him cutting so close in front of us." She lied, sitting back against her seat.

  "Yeah, it freaked me out as well. Jerk." Clint shook his head, scoffing.

  Wanda felt horrible for lying to him. She knew she should have told him what she saw, but she was afraid this wasn't the right time. They just got off a large mission to stop a threatening robot, and she didn't want to weigh on anymore threats for Clint, figuring he must have been just as exhausted as she was. So, she decided not to tell him about the vision of the reckless driver.

  After driving one more hour on the highway, Clint exited the freeway and began driving back on a regular road through the night, passing countryside farms. Soon, they were almost in the middle of nowhere, until Clint turned into a dirt driveway, and Wanda realized they must have finally arrived at the secret hideaway that Clint told her they were going to drive to. Wanda noticed the big white and green countryside house with a long porch in the front. He parked the truck next to an older Ford pick up truck, turning off the engine and the headlights.

  Clint removed the keys, glancing at his house out the driver's side window, and then provided a grin to Wanda. "Welcome to the safe house: the Farm."


End file.
